Heretofore, coiled tubing has been wound on a reel and pushed into a bore hole by an injector head after the coiled tubing has traveled over a gooseneck between the reel and the injector head. The injector head is normally suspended from the end of a boom which may be extended or retracted and movable in a horizontal direction such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,081 dated May 2, 1995. In some instances, the injector head has been mounted for vertical movement along a mast. However, the injector head and mast have not been easily stored for transport at a minimum height on a transport platform, such as a trailer.
For an over the road vehicle such as a trailer, a maximum height of about 131/2 feet cannot be exceeded and be within existing height limitations. Thus, in some instances, the separate elements of a coiled tubing unit are separated after being utilized in a downhole operation for storage and transport to another site. In some instances, more than one trailer may be utilized in the transport of certain elements of the coiled tubing unit. A typical coiled tubing unit for a trailer includes a coiled tubing reel, a gooseneck, an injector head, and a foldable mast mounted on the trailer. Coiled tubing reels are provided with different diameters depending primarily on the length and size of coiled tubing wound on the reel and a trailer should be capable of carrying coiled tubing reels of various diameters. Heretofore, the coiled tubing reels have normally been mounted on the upper surface of a trailer deck or platform for transport. The mast is normally carried by the trailer at a location above the reel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a trailer mounted coiled tubing rig or unit which in a stored position for over the road transport has a minimal height for meeting existing height limitation for over the road travel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer mounted coiled tubing rig or unit which is foldable between an upright operating position and a retracted stored position for over the road transport without the removal of elements of the coiled tubing rig.
Another object is to provide such a trailer having a well between front and rear wheels of the trailer to receive a coiled tubing reel.